The accuracy of hydrogen tank refueling is an important consideration for successfully providing short fueling times over a wide range of temperatures. As standards and methods for hydrogen tank refueling are developed across different platforms, management of these standards and methods at individual hydrogen tank refueling stations is critical to ensure accuracy. Hydrogen tank refueling stations include logic for controlling tank refueling and can be programmed directly on an individual basis. However, maintenance of logic programmed directly to a hydrogen tank refueling station is difficult to maintain while ensuring the correct standards and methods are implemented.